


Family Ties

by OatBreeze



Series: Forever Friends [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBreeze/pseuds/OatBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three rangers Riley wasn't related to and one he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**TAYLOR EARHARDT**

 

Riley is five years old and it's Christmas. This is the best time of the year. Even better, Aunt Taylor is back from wherever she was. Riley doesn't care where Aunt Taylor was, except that when she left, Ma kept crying for a really long time.

 

Riley is looking out the window when he see's her convertible pull up. “She's here!” he shouts as he rushes outside.

 

He launches himself into her arms and gives her the biggest hug he can. She sets him down and reaches into the backseat of her convertible. She pulls out a wrapped gift, much longer than it is wide.

 

Riley can barely sit still through Christmas dinner when he has a present he hasn't opened underneath the tree. Dessert is over and he rushes over and rips the yellow wrapping paper off. Inside is a foam sword.

 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou! This is the coolest thing ever!”

 

**ROCKY DeSANTOS**

 

Riley knocks on the office door. “Hey Rocky?” he asks. “You in there?”

 

“Yeah,” says his adoptive dad, “Come on in.”

 

Rocky is working at his computer. The work must be intense because he can barely see him over the stacks of folders piling up on the desk. He wheels himself around the side of the desk to look at Riley. “What do you need?” he asks.

 

“I was talking with Casey and we're wondering if I could stay with him over the summer.” Riley pauses for a minute and then continues. “Dad says he's going to be back in town for a while and I really don't want to have to deal with him.”

 

“It's fine with me, but talk to your mother.”

 

Riley smiles and reaches over the edge of the wheelchair, hugging the man. “Thanks.”

 

**KIRA FORD**

 

Ivan walks into the cafe kitchen. “Sir Riley, there is a Lady Kira who wishes to speak with you. She claims you are her brother.”

 

Riley glances over at Chase manning the grill who makes shooing motions. “Take your break,” Chase says. “I can handle this for a few minutes.”

 

Riley hugs him before he can think of what he's doing and rushes out to see his sister.

 

Kira's sitting at one of the far tables, slurping a soda. She brightens when she sees him. He slams down at the table across from her, then crumples.

 

“What is it?” she asks.

 

“I just hugged Chase,” he tells her.

 

“The cute one you were telling me about?”

 

“Yeah.” Riley shakes his head. “This is going to make it so awkward.”

 

Kira laughs. “If you're going to run away from him, can't you just ask for a different shift?”  
  


“It's not that easy,” he begins. He doesn't know if it's grace or not, but at that moment his communicator goes off. Riley stands up. “I'm going to have to talk to you later.”

 

Kira gives him a knowing smile. “It's okay. Text me when you've won.”

 

He's already sent her a message when it hit him. _When I've won?_

 

**MATT GRIFFIN**

 

They should have realized it when the horse spooked. Two minutes later vivix are crawling all over the dig site and it's all they can do to hold on.

 

Riley keeps glancing over at Matt (why'd he have to visit!?) and Matt ain't leaving.

 

A vivix lands a hard punch on Shelby and she goes flying, landing next to a boulder. Matt rushes over to help her, but she isn't moving. This is not going well.

 

“Tyler!” Riley shouts to the red ranger. “Call it!”

 

Tyler ducks under a punch and looks at him. “Are you sure?” Matt is right there. What happened to secret identities?

 

“Do it!”

 

Tyler calls the morph and the fight is going better. They are still losing, but instead of taking a dozen steps back for every step forward, they are down to two or three.

 

Koda is fighting the monster and manages to throw him across the main pit. The monster hits the boulder by Matt and actually splits it in two. Deep inside is a pearly grey shimmer.

 

“An energem!” The monster is pleased.

 

Matt looks up from where he's still dealing with an unconscious Shelby. The big green thing has stood up and stretches a deformed arm towards the grey shining stone. Quick as a flash, Matt whips out a rope and yanks the monster's arm away from the gem with it.

 

He dives towards the stone and as his hand fists around it, his mind bursts with the vision of an angry grey lizard.

 

The graphite ranger, guardian of the spirit of the pachycephalosaur, stands up.


End file.
